Better Than an Ordinary Day
by TooManyPeopleNotEnoughPlagues
Summary: Phineas shows Ferb how much he cares for him and won't take no for an answer. Bondage and slight Bujeet.


It was an ordinary day with an un-ordinary twist. Mum got tired of Candace's busting and decided to take her on a spa day. We had already finished today's invention, it was quite simple actually, just a mind reader. We had hooked Buford up and showed him pictures of all of us to see what he really thought. Ginger beer got an image of a bell, Me a tall tree, and for Isabella an abnormally large and pink heart with an image of Phin in it.

When I held up a picture of Baljeet a blurry, seemingly naked little Indian boy flashed on the screen and was soon replaced with flickering darkness when Buford tried to suppress his thoughts. Isabella stood shocked, Phineas had covered his eyes, Baljeet was blushing furiously and ran off, with Buford right behind him shouting, "I can explain!" With a blank face Isabella announced that she was going home and it took almost five minutes to get Phineas inside. When we finally entered he plopped down on the couch and said he needed some time alone, so I went upstairs, looked over some blue prints, then took a nap. And when I was dozing off I felt an overbearing urge to hold Phineas, but I brushed it off.

I woke up to a warm sensation on my left side, but when I tried to reach for it I feel that my wrists were bound. I opened my eyes and was greeted with the sight of my younger stepbrother staring a little too lovingly at me.  
"You look so peaceful when you sleep", he says. "And when you're awake you look good enough to ravish." I look at him with confused eyes and wonder if he's just joking around.  
" You must have experienced severe trauma, I know you would never, could never think of me that way." Phineas gets up and straddles my waist and runs a finger down my bare chest, stopping right before he ghosts over my green hairs.  
"Oh no", he says," I've felt this way for a while and that accent of yours only makes me want you more."  
At that I decide not to speak until whatever this is, is over. So I just gawk at the tiny red head hovering over me.

"After all these years I'm used to you being quiet, but I want to hear your gorgeous voice screaming my name", he whispers in my ear. My heart beat quickens, I try to escape my restraints but I seem to be in a knot that we haven't worked on together.  
"There's no use fighting." Just hearing the calmness of his voice makes me still myself.

The innocence laced in his voice makes me trust him, but feeling his weight on me made me think about all the reasons why I shouldn't. I remember that day as I was brushing my teeth Phin comes up behind me and presses himself against me. He covers his actions by reaching around me to get his toothbrush. I would have overlooked that happening if my insides hadn't flickered with anticipation. For what? I don't know. He always gives me hungry eyes when I walk into the room dressed only in a towel after I had taken a shower. When I'm dozing off, just on the brink of a dream filled sleep I feel his tiny hands caressing my body, or maybe I'm imaging it. But why would I?

I was shaken out of my flashback when a felt a pair of small hands fiddling with my trousers. Before I could react they were on the floor along with my under garments. I had no time to prepare myself before Phineas swallowed me whole. I was so surprised that he could fit me all in his mouth, not because of my size but because he had a small thoughts were set aside by an overpowering sense of pleasure. He used his soft tongue to lap around the bottom of the shaft. while he used his mouth to suck everything else. He pushed almost all the way off and just used his tongue to play with the head, giving it kisses and painting little circles. I was so close. He sealed the deal by using his teeth to softly scrape.

I exploded into his mouth. And he swallowed all of it. At this point my mouth was dry and my brain was fuzzy. Had he really just done that? My internal question was answered when he kissed me and I tasted myself. We both battled for dominance over the kiss and he won, hands down. Who could have known how talented his mouth was. I guess I should have known, I mean with all that talking he does. Our kiss was so passionate, so filled with genuine love that when he suddenly pulled away I felt like the world had stopped. He reached in one of my drawers and pulled out a little plastic bottle filled with lube.

I wonder if he knew that sometimes when I was beating off to Vanessa that his beautiful face and skilled fingers sometimes crept in. I believe he did because when he saw the want in my eyes he undressed then slowly prepped himself. Stretching and pumping with his fingers, his eyes never leaving mine. By the time he was ready I was beyond hard, and he noticed. He gave me a look that said, "I knew you wanted this."

He lowered himself onto me, impaling his small body. His eyes watered and his face started to turn red but he didn't stop until he was fully seated. My earlier thoughts on how great his mouth was, were completely forgotten as his hot pulsing walls clamped down around me. Sucking me in. When he started rolling his hips I was lost in a world of pure bliss. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to touch him.  
"Phineas untie me", I said in a shaky voice. Phineas said nothing but did what I said. As soon as I was untied I flipped our position so that I could go deeper into his warmth. I didn't hold back, my thrusts were filled with need, not want. His pained face didn't make me stop but urged me on.

I shifted and now I was pounding his prostate. He let out a scream coupled with a body wracking shudder.I bent down and kissed him so gently in comparison to what we were doing. I used one of my hands to stroke him to his finish. And as he squirted rope after rope of pearly cum onto his heaving ivory chest his walls clamped down around me making me erupt with a hot sticky blast that coated his insides while I shouted his name to the heavens.

"That was better then I thought it would be", he said after a few minutes. We shared a passionate kiss before I cleaned up. At this moment I couldn't really do anything about the cream leaking out of him but neither of us seemed to mind. We got under the covers and when I heard the door open and then close the last though I had before drifting off was that that we must have looked pretty normal sleeping together for Mom and/or Candace to have not said anything.

The next morning with sore wrists but otherwise feeling fine, I unwrapped myself from Phineas, trying not to wake him. I got up, intending to take a shower but felt an unearthly urge to look back. And upon doing so I got to see Phineas roll over, completely exposing himself and all the evidence of yesterday. That was enough to make me sit beside him and wake him with a kiss.

"Morning", he said in a hoarse voice.  
"Hey", I say. He suddenly looks really confused and worried. "What's the matter?" He doesn't even bother to reply, he just reached down and swipes up some of my cum from earlier.  
"Oh now I remember", he says, as if over joyed by the memory itself.  
"Yeah,that was fun", I say also remembering.  
"Ferb?", Phin says suddenly serious.  
"Yes".  
"Do you think we could do that again some time?"  
"Of course, as long as you don't tie me up again." Phineas chuckles.  
"Oh yeah, sorry about that. Do you think we could take a shower though, I feel sticky."

I wanted to romantically whisk him off to the shower and service his body with undivided attention but instead I lustfully spread his legs and positioned my head near his hole and eagerly start lapping. The room is soon filled with wet noises entangled with hesitant gasps so as not to wake up anyone sleeping. I loved our combined tasted, it was like our own version of bacon and eggs, it was like we belonged together.


End file.
